Adventures of Stork and Angel
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: you know youve all been waiting for this! ok maybe not, but what ever .. just read. It's a bunch of little stories about after my story "Crane's Nephew"
1. Chapter 1

HAHAHA! YES!, Been waiting until I could do this ... This will be a collection of drabbles (I think I'm using the right term) of Things that happen while the two youngins are living in the palace. Most will take place about a year after the story when the two are 16, just to keep the ages up to date. But I will start out with a few beginning stories for the first few chapters, just to not jump right to the future and actually carry on with the story.

BTW Anyone who is interested in crossovers listen here

I have never written a crossover before but once I have a few chapters for this story, and once I have a few good chapters for when the two are 16 instead of 15, I will be making a Kung Fu Panda / Jane and the Dragon crossover. It's something I've always wondered how it would end up when I was about 12, and now at age 16 am finally going to write. So enjoy this little collection here and be on the lookout for that crossover

Another BTW, If you have any story requests I'm taking them. Or any idea's for future chapters. OR Any ideas for future chapters to other stories I have yet to update. I know some people are probably waiting for another "Childhood" chapter

Well, thank you for being so kind as to listen to me ramble on, read on, and please Enjoy ;)

* * *

Angel walks into my writting office

"What are you doing?"

I turn around "Continuing Stork's and your story"

"You finally finished it!"

"Yeah, the final chapter of 'Crane's nephew' went up the same day I am submitting this right here"

"Wow ... Submitting what?"

Angel looks over my shoulder and reads the above message

"Oooh, So it will just be drabbles then?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know where you are going to start?"

"Absolutly no idea"

"Nice"

"Yup ... Well there are so many places I could start, finding one is the problem"

"And what of this crossover, I don't ever remember that happening"

"It will happen though"

"Right, forgot you knew our futures" Angel states sarcastically

I look at her with a 'don't give me that tone' kind of look

We both start laughing

"So what's Stork up to?"

"I thought you would know, you do know everything about us" She said once again in a sarcastic tone, this time with more of a joke in her voice.

"Ha, Ha, your so funny"

"Well I got training to do"

"you go do that then"

Angel walks out. Stork walks in.

"So what cha doin?"

"Uugh, here we go again..."


	2. Writting a letter

Stork walked down the hall in the sleeping quarters. He stopped in front of Angel's room and stared at the door for a second, thinking of how to greet her. It had been only the monday starting the second week since they had moved in and palace life was still semi new to them. He new Angel was either passed out after a long day of training, since they had extra training to do for the week considering they had spent all of the first week settling in, or she was sitting in the corner trying to get some peace and quite by meditating, or just plain lying there with her eyes closed worked too. He didn't want to disturb her nap if thats what it was, but he couldnt help but have a curious feeling as to what was going on in her room, as he saw a single candle flickering in the far corner. He slowly opened the door, abandoning all thoughts of what to say and just going with the flow. He saw her lying on her stomach with a quil and ink, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Hey Puppy" he called. Angel looked up, eyebrows raised but still a happy smirk on her face.

"Now there is a name I havent heard from your mouth for a while" she went back to her scribbling, then stopped and looked up again with a more confused look on her face "Or, beak, I should say" she went back to her scribbling again. Stork chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you always liked it when I call you Puppy, I never really stopped, just gave it a rest. So whats up Pup" He said, walking over to her and the parchmet, looking down to see what it was.

"I am writting back to the school. You know there are three people who are going to miss us dearly"

"Ah, yes, at least three, if not anyone else"

"Mhm, so I'm sending a letter to Mrs. Lanoy, you know she will at least be happy we are writing her, and I am going to include Destiny and Justin in the letter too, and hope she lets them read. I was going to write my part and then hand it off to you to write your own half"

"You know that she will let them see, no question. And yeah, I was going to say 'what are you talking about _we_ are writing her, before you said you were going to let me write my own part"

"You know I wouldnt forget you. Now start writting" She said as she threw the quil at him and he flinched, blocking his face with his wing rather unprofessionally. He picked the quil up and inspected it, then turned to her with a questioning look.

"Where did you get this quil?"

"I pulled it from you in our last practice" She replied smugly, with a develish smirk. Stork starred at her, mouth agape. She laughed

"Well Tai Lung thought it was rather clever and sneaky" she giggled. Stork closed his mouth and squinted his eyes in an unpleased way, although you could tell he was playing. He shook his head and began writing.

Crane came in and asked what they were doing "Writing friends" they replied together.

"Ah" he said, strolling up to get a look at the parchment "I can't read it"

"Of course you can't, it's Canada, they don't read Chinese, its written in English. Hence the quil instead of the brush" Replied Angel.

Crane pouted and walked out of the room. Stork and Angel looked back and laughed at his retreating and pouting form. Shaking their heads they turned back to their letter.

* * *

**Just something to keep you satisfied while I write a million stories at once, plus write an English essay, plus study for exames. So sorry its a little to dull and simple.**


	3. UhOh Dey had a fight

_**Some swearing in this chapter. Rating went up to "T" Just like the first story. Sorry guys**_

* * *

"AHA!" Yelled Tai Lung as he grabbed Angel by the arm "Got you!"

"Nooo! not fair!" Angel whinned playfully.

"It is so, now come with me, we have training to do"

"Aww"

Tai Lung looked over his shoulder at the pup as he dragged her to the yard, and he smiled.

"Look, Just because Stork and Crane are slacking off today for family time doesnt mean you get to aswell"

"Damn it Stork Ima kill you" Angel muttered under breath. Tai Lung chuckled.

"We all know you won't do that. You love him too much"

"Are you kidding? Do you know how many times I've smacked that kid up side the head? How many times he has ticked me off and I have even bitten him for it? That child goes through so much pain because of me..." She trailed off and then silently uttered "Sometimes I think I'm not worth it. He deserves so much more"

Tai Lung stopped dead in his tracks and turned angrily to face the girl.

"What! Why would you ever think that!"

Angel was taken back by his raised voice, but with a past like hers she had learned to cover up fear with anger. The fact that she naturally got defensive about things only worsened the situation.

"Come on! Can you not see how I would think that! look at us, we are two opposites, we are yin and yang, yes, and even though yin and yang are meant to fit together and form harmony, and even though that is what we do, you cannot deny the fact that, me, being the dark and, so called "evil" one would assume that the nice and "good" one would be worth so much more than the pain they put them through. I am a wolf, I am the one people will go to when they need someone mauled to death, or the one people will run in fear of. Stork, is just that, a stork! He is the one people go to when they need a friend and when they need defence. I know I always pride myself on being able to scare off an army with a single look. People look in my eyes and automatically know they better back off. But for once, wouldnt it be nice, if I could be the one people loved for once? I am the strong one, I have always been the strong one, and that is the reason why. I know Stork admires that I can stay so strong even when people look at me like a monster, because he knows he cant. But why doesnt he look at me that way? Sometimes I just think he should. I think he would have been better off without me, if he didnt have to move here just to protect me, to protect us. If he were rid of me, most of his problems would be gone!"

_'That was a mouth full'_ Thought Tai Lung '_Alright, stay on track here. No time for random comments_.'

By this time the entire palace had come out to see what all the commotion was, including Crane and Stork who had just returned. Unfortunatly they were greeted by hearing the heated conversation between Angel and he Master. And even worse, they caught every word of it.

"What, the HELL! Would _ever, _make you think that?" Stork asked very crossly, but with a stern yet soft voice.

Angel stiffened. She had been so caught up in her rage that she failed to realize she was being watched and listened to. Now, the reality of it all sunk in, and she felt like a fool. Slowly turning on her heels, with her eyes closed as if she could avoid everything by not seeing it, she face the person of whom the voice had come from. A very upset, very shocked, young bird.

Angel opened her eyes painfully to see the pained and angry expression on her lovebirds face. Then she sunk. Not litterally, but mentally, she sunk, and could not get up. She hung her head and looked away, afraid to make the situation any worse. Not a word formed in her mouth. She felt mute. Her vocal chords didnt seem to be of any use.

Stork alowly walked up to her, but his expression didnt change. Angel found the currage to look up at him and furrowed her brow as she looked into his eyes. He knew very well that it was a mask, a mask of anger, to hide her hurt. He had known this look for far to long. And even though he knew his anger was hurting her, he also knew that if he softened up, it would never fix anything. So he bared through the pain of being mad at her, in hopes that he wouldnt have to ever again.

Hoarsly, he spoke. You could hear the pain seeping through, and the anger he was trying to hold back "You werent going to leave me, were you?"

Angel looked shocked now "No! Never. I never would have"

Storks expression still never softened, as he asked the one question that would tear him apart, but he had to do it "Have you ever thought about it?"

Angel was silent. She knew if she took to long to answer she would lose him forever, and she didn't want that. But how could she give him a straight answer, it wasnt that simple. As she saw the pain grow deeper and deeper in Storks face she felt worse and worse. She knew what he was thinking, and dint want to hear him say it. So at the last minute, she gave her deathly reply "Yes" She chocked on the word as if it were a plague, and to them both, it was.

Storks face only grew colder, but he never broke eye contact "So if you would never leave me, why would you ever think about it?"

Angel felt worse and worse by the second. Her words tasted like puke in her mouth, but she was forced to keep spitting them out "because, I never thought I was worth it, alright. You heard what I just said there, do I need to repeat myself? You have never wronged me, but how many times have I hurt you? You don't need my bullshit, I'm sorry"

"What bullshit? Its not like I have never done anything wrong to you. I could show you a million videos of times where we didnt get along and it wasn't _your_ fault! You say I have never wronged you, but that is a lie!"

Angel bared her teath. Once again using her mask of anger to hide her hurt. Stork didnt flinch, he knew Angel all too well. That was usually something Anel admired about him, but she was to caught up in the moment to notice.

Stork began again "I love you and you know that. Don't ever think it's not true. And don't ever think I don't think your more amazing than I am either. But I never think of leaving you. Please, don't ever think that again"

How he could say something so touching and keep such a hard boiled face was beyond any of the warriors, but he found a way to do it.

"Now, don't EVER do that again!" Stork raised his voice for the first time in forever.

Angel was oddly calm "Make me" She continued to bare her teach and the slightest of growls eminated from her chest.

Stork stared at her angrily and then did what nobody thought he was even CAPABLE of doing. He pushed her, and she fumbled backward. Stork walked up to her as she regained her balnce and put both of his wings on her shoulder. Angel snapped, letting out a quick and loud howl, which is the equivilant of a dogs bark for a wolf, and she lunged forward. Everybody was so shocked and was about to jump into action to stop the fight, when they froze where they were. Angel hadnt mauled him, she had hugged him, and she had kissed him. After the kiss broke She looked at Stork who was now chuckling. She fixed him with a smirk and then an evil look, and then a look of anger. Then she slapped him so hard the sound resonated through the mountans. When he fell to the ground she bent down and whispered dangerously in his ear "If you ever challange me like that again, I will rip of your wings and shove them up your ass" She then kissed his cheek and smiled as she walked away to the training room.

"That, is the Angel I know and love" Stork giggled

Everybody stared at Angel's retreating form and then stared at Stork, who, for some odd reason, was laughing his ass off. They all fixed him with odd looks and when he noticed, he pointed at their faces, and laughed even harder. Nobody had ever been able to figure these two children out, other than themselves of course, and nobody ever would. The only thing they would ever know, is that they were easy to love, even when they had their testy moments.

_'kids these days'_ Thought Master Shifu as he shook his head and walked off the scene.


	4. Not an ounce of peace

In the beautiful meadow just outside the valley's perimeter, Crane and Viper sat. They were just talking. It was nice to get away from the palace every once in a while. They liked to be alone. Every since Stork and Angel moved in their relationship had blossomed a great deal.

"The kids have been improving a lot since they have been here. It has only been 5 months and they are on their way to a black belt" Viper said as she looked at Crane beside her. He looked back and replied.

"Yes, well, soon enough anyway. I mean, they have just gone from blue belt to red belt, and have gone through red fairly quickly, but it will still take them a while to get to black. But they will be masters yet, I am sure it will not take too long"

"Mhmm, thats true" Viper smiled.

Crane leaned in and nudged her with his forehead, making his large hat fall off, but not caring. Viper nuzzled back and planted a small kiss on his brow. Crane blushed but didn't move. They both closed their eyes and giggled a tiny bit. Right when they were moving in for a kiss, something fell out of the tree beside them.

"ANGEL!" They both yelled while they turned around to face they thud that resonated throughout the field.

"Note to self, wolves do not belong in trees" Angel murmered to herself while rubbing her sore behind. She looked up into the tree above her at something, something that then spoke.

"Angel you fail!" Yelled Stork with a slight giggle in his tone. Angel smiled back and laughed.

"At least I can run two meters without getting mah snout stuck in a wooden pole!"

Stork then had a flash back of 2 months prior.

* * *

_They were talking with master Shifu and he needed them to run an errand for him._

_"You two are to run down down to the village and get me some supplies from the market. The list is here. I want you to be quick, but keep up with each other. Do not leave one person behind, I want you both back at the same time. I will be timing you, so move fast, but steady. This will be part of your training. Let's see how well you can avoid the crowds in the village while moving at a fast pace" He instructed while handing them a list of items. Angel took it so stork could use his wings to fly, and talons to land when needed._

_"Understood" They both said._

_"Good, now GO!"_

_They both took off like lightning. The one thing they missed though, was the wooden beam directly behind them. Only two meters away it was, and in his rush Stork had failed to notice it right in front of him as he turned. He slammed into it with such force the wood cracked. What else happened though, was that Stork had rammed his beak straight through the wooden pole. He was now stuck, and could not free himself from the woods splintery hold._

_Angel turned around at the sound and went wide eyed at what she saw. She began to burst out laughing, and continued laughing, while Stork stood there slumped, with an unamused expression on his face. He tried to pull himself free, but failed miserably. Angel laughed a little more and walked over to pull him out from behind. She grabbed his waist and pulled, but even she was unable to free him._

_Master Shifu did a face palm and grumbled to himself. Something about 'kids these days' I think._

* * *

As The flashback ended Stork jumped down from his perch in the tree to give Angel an unamused smirk. But then he softened and let out the tiniest of chuckles. Crane walked up to them with Viper slithering close behind.

"What are you two doing?" Crane asked, almost parent like.

"Following you two" They said in unison. It was clear by their tone of voice they held no shame for spying.

"Why would you be interested in spying on us?" Viper asked.

"We do so love a good romance story. Unfortunately that is hard to find around here" Angel said, tilting her head to look at them innocently. Stork snickered lightly, but in a kind sort of way.

*Sigh*"Nobody can ever get an ounce of peace when you two are around can they?" Viper questioned.

"Nope" The two replied happily, closing their eyes and smiling.

Crane and Viper shook their heads. They walked back to the palace with the two most annoying yet lovable children there could ever be following right behind._  
_


	5. Reunited

"Hiya!" The shriek sounded from inside the training room. All of the masters were training. It had been two years now, and Stork and Angel had grown so much. Not to mention they became the masters Everybody always knew they would be. Today, was the day they would prove that they are two of the most powerful, and two of the most wise masters there is. For now though, they were practicing their routine in the training room.

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed "You guys have gotten good!"

Crane chuckled "More than good, you guys have the talent of all of us put together"

"Well, you know what they say 'Teach to the next generation what cannot be taught to you'" Angel smiled as she replied kindly. Stork looked at her funny with a side glance as he twisted his head in a weird fashion.

"Who says _that_?" He questioned, having never heard the expression before. Angel gave him her infamous 'shut up I hate you' glare, sqinting her eyes at him while raising her chin and putting on what looked like a pout. Everybody else just laughed.

"_I_ say that, alright?" Angel spoke in a calm yet threatening tone.

"Alright kids, no fighting now" Lucy chuckled. Angel and Stork both smiled as if nothing had ever happened like they usually do. Their bodies may have grown but their personalities would never change. Back home, that was one thing people liked about them. They had that child like innocence no matter what they did or where they went. no matter how much time went by they were still just their usual selves, and that would never change. It was that same innocence that everybody grew attached to, and it was the same innocence that if lost everybody would be absolutely devistated. No matter what kind of bad things they did, no matter what things they've seen, it has not been lost, and will not be lost.

A trumpet was heard and everybody knew what it meant.

"It is time" Tai lung said "are you ready?"

"Yeah, we are ready" both almost adult children said.

In the arena there was about the whole valley, scratch that, there WAS there whole valley there. Everyone sat in the stands, but in a special booth set aside for VIP watchers, there sat a few other animals that did not belong to the valley of peace. Although they did look very familiar. The two (air quote) kids, looked over to the booth and went wide eyed.

"Is that who I think it is!" Angel exclaimed in a whisper while she nudged Stork in the elbow.

There, sitting in the booth, were two lions, each of a different breed and origin, one older, much older than the other. The younger one was an African lion, the older an American mountain lion. Both of them were female. The younger lion had thick dark brown fur, longer around her head than her body, making her look as if she had a main, which as a female she did not. She also had dark brown eyes, that looked almost black at first glance. The older lion female had simple short blond fur, and hazel nut brown eyes.

Also with the two ladies there was a male dog, looked to be a cross breed, somewhat like a golden doodle, except his hair was light brown instead of golden or blond. His eyes were a lighter brown than hazel, but the green tinge made them look dark as a night sky. He was wearing a black T- shirt with a green overcoat. The coat had buttons on the sleeves that hung down an inch and tinkled like bells when he moved his arms.

"Yes! It is!" Stork said excitedly.

The tournament started and the crowed went wild. Angel and Stork did an amazing job showing off their skills. They really had become great warriors in the time that passed since they had come to the palace. After the tournament though they stood and waited with anticipation as the three formerly mentioned characters walked up to them and greeted them for the first time in years.

"Hey!" the young lion female yelled as she ran up and embraced them both.

"Hey Destiny" the two chocked out in unison as she squeezed the life out of them.

"You two were amazing" The older mountain lion complimented softly.

"Yeah, no kidding" replied the only male of the group.

"Heh, thanks mrs. Lanoie, Justin" Stork said as Angel nodded. They gave them both a soft hug.

"So how about we all go inside and get acquainted and reacquainted" Master Shifu suggested.

"Alright" everyone else said in unison, and they all walked into the jade palace.

* * *

**_Sorry, the ending of this chapter was rushed. I've basically given up on this story. This last chapter was only for back story to my crossover. Thanks to whoever read it ... If there was anybody._**


	6. Blast from the past Learning to fly

**_Fly litle birdy, fly_**

**_It's fun to watch you try._**

**_I sit here on the ground,_**

**_Why would I ever learn to fly?_**

**_I do not fly._**

**_I never will._**

**_You used to not fly._**

**_Now you will._**

**_I do not want to fly,_**

**_But why should I stop you?_**

**_So fly little birdy, fly_**

**_It's fun to watch you try_**

* * *

_Let's take a look into the past. Deep into the minds of my two OCs. This memory, is seen from the eyes of one. Let's go back in time, and remember a simpler time for them both... A time as little tots..._

* * *

I always found it fun, you know, when we played together on the ground. We would laugh and run... Or, I would run. You would wobble around on those stick legs of yours. We'd tumble around and roll in the grass. We were always together.

Now though, now that your learning to use those wings of yours, there is a world between us. A world of air and sky. Somewhere I will never go. Nor do I really want to. Land is my element, and the sky is yours.

As I sit here though, I kinda wish it wasn't. I want you to stay here, with me, On the ground, where we have so much fun. Why do you want to leave me so bad?

Look at you trying so hard. Is it really that fun? More fun than me? Well, if so, I guess I should let you go. Go on, away from me, and live your life the way you should. The way any good little birdy should.

Leave me here, leave me lonely. As the adults would say, I should be happy for you anyway.

So I sit here on the curb, on the ground, and I smile and laugh happily as you take off into the air, for the first time not falling. You soar and you glide, laughing all the way. No regard towards me still on the ground. I'm just a lonely little pup, watching everything she knows and loves fly away... And being forced to learn to laugh and be happy anyway... Only for you...

Then, from the sky, you look down on me. Is that what it is going to be like from now on? I was born to be an Alpha, I am not looked down on. Not until now. Wait... Whats this? Your smiling down on me. Now your just being smug. I frown at you now. You cock your head at me, and fly down, landing semi-gracefully on the ground in front of me.

Standing there, you offer another smile. I turn away, closing my eyes and pouting. I know your smile has faded, and I feel kind of guilty. But before I can turn around to face you, you wrap your feathery, fluffy wings around me. Those wings I thought short minutes ago were going to abandon me.

You close your eyes and whisper, in your soft child's voice

"no leaves me"

Are ou really afraid that _I _am going to leave _you ? _Now I can feel wet, tiny tears, running down my back, and the only thing I can think to do, is to wrap my arms around you and whisper right back

"never leaves you"


End file.
